1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing method and an apparatus usable for the method. More particularly it relates to a processing method that can apply the desired patterning to semiconductors, metals, insulators, etc., and an apparatus that can be used for such patterning.
2. Related Background Art
One of the important techniques in the fabrication of semiconductor devices is photolithography. In the photolithography, a complicated and cumbersome process comprising the steps of resist coating, pattern exposure, development, etching, resist removing, etc. has been in wide use.
In recent years, as typified by semiconductor memory devices, there is rapid progress in providing devices with a larger capacity and their functions with a higher performance. With such progress, circuit patterns are being made finer and the structure of circuits is becoming more complicated. As for display devices such as liquid-crystal display devices and plasma-display devices, they are being made larger in size and device functions thereof are being made more complicated. Fabrication of these devices by the use of the above processes may result in an increase in cost because of the processes that may be more complicated, and may bring about a decrease in yield because of an increase in generation of dust, thinly causing an increase in cost as a whole.
Thin-film devices are mainly fabricated by a process comprising the steps of forming on a substrate a thin film of a metal, a semiconductor, an insulator or the like, and finely processing the thin film to have the desired pattern. In recent years, as typified by semiconductor memory devices, there is rapid progress in providing devices with larger capacity and their functions with a higher performance. With such progress, circuit patterns are being made finer and the structure of circuits is becoming more complicated. As for display devices such as liquid-crystal display devices and plasma-display devices, they are being made larger in size and device functions thereof are being made more complicated. For this reason, film formation and also etching for applying fine processing, which had been carried out by a process making use of a solution, are now mainly carried out by what is called a dry process making use of plasma or excited gas in vacuum or in pressure-reduced gas. The photolithography commonly used for applying the desired fine processing, however, requires a complicated and cumbersome process comprising the steps of resist coating, pattern exposure, development, etching, resist removing, etc. Of these steps, the steps of resist coating, development and resist removing make use of solutions, and hence it is impossible for all the steps to be carried through a dry process. Accompanying these steps, the photolithography also requires a cleaning step or a drying step after the step of solution treatment, resulting in an increase in steps and making the process more complicated. The resist used in the above photolithography, when stripped, may become a source of dust, thus causing a decrease in yield and an increase in cost.
As a method of carrying out fine processing without use of such a resist, there is a method of carrying out fine processing by a process comprising the steps of selectively irradiating the surface of a film to be processed, with light in a modifying gas to form a surface-modified layer having thereon a pattern structure, and dry-etching a surface-unmodified layer, using the surface-modified layer as a protective film. This process makes it possible to carry out fine processing wherein all the steps are carried out through a dry process, without use of photolithography, and hence to promise a low cost and a high yield.
On the other hand, in place of the above photolithography making use of a resist, a photoetching technique is proposed which can form a pattern by a process wherein the complicated process has been greatly simplified, as disclosed in Sekine, Okano and Horiike, Draft Collections of Lectures in the 5th Dry Processing Symposium, page 97 (1983). This paper reports a process in which a substrate comprising a polysilicon (poly-Si) deposited thereon is placed in a reaction chamber into which chlorine gas has been introduced and the Si substrate is selectively irradiated with ultraviolet light through a mask, whereupon only the part irradiated with the ultraviolet light is etched and a pattern is formed on the poly-Si film. Use of this process makes it possible to omit the steps of resist coating, development and resist removing, to simplify the process, to improve the yield and to greatly reduce the cost. Use thereof also may cause no damage due to ion irradiation, which has been questioned in conventional reactive ion etching, and hence enables damage-free etching.
In this photoetching process, however, it is very difficult to perform fine processing faithful to a pattern because of the scattering or diffraction of light at the inside of processed grooves. In addition, in order to carry out perfect anisotropic etching, a side-wall protective film must be formed, and as a result this film may remain as a residue to have an ill influence on the device. In instances in which large-area display devices as exemplified by 14 inch liquid-crystal display devices are manufactured, the poly-Si is etched at a very low rate, which is 40 .ANG./min at most, as reported in the above Sekine et al.'s report. This is lower by the factor of about 2 figures than those in other etching processes. Moreover, under existing circumstances, the process can not reach the level of practical use at all even if an excimer laser having an output which is highest at present (about 100 W) is used as a light source, since the irradiation area is larger by the factor of .about.2.times.10.sup.4 times than the conventional one. In addition, there has been the problem that a substance produced as a result of etching reaction may be deposited on the window through which the ultraviolet light is shed and hence the window must be cleaned often.
As stated above, a process has been proposed which is a method of carrying out fine processing by a process comprising the steps of selectively irradiating the surface of a film to be processed, with light in a modified gas to form a surface-modified layer having thereon a pattern structure, and dry-etching a surface-unmodified layer, using the surface-modified layer as a protective film (an etching mask). This process makes it possible to carry out fine processing without use of photolithography, and hence achieve an improvement in yield at a low cost. The process, however, often requires a long period of time or a strong light power at the time of the surface modification. If the processing is carried out for a short time or at a weak light power, the protective film formed by the surface modification can not be chemically strongly bonded or may be formed in an insufficient thickness, often bringing about an insufficient resistance of the protective film to give no desired etching depth.
Also when a film is selectively deposited on the surface-modified layer or the surface-unmodified layer by utilizing a difference in properties such as electron donative properties between the surface-modified layer formed by surface modification by the above selective light irradiation and the surface-unmodified layer, the difference in properties such as electron donative properties can not be sufficient if the protective layer formed by the surface modification is not chemically strongly bonded or formed in an insufficient thickness, so that no satisfactory selectivity may be obtained in the subsequent deposition.
In the method described above, aluminum is mainly used as a material for the electrodes or wiring of devices, where these electrodes and wiring have been conventionally formed by a method in which an aluminum film is deposited on the whole surface of a substrate and then etching is carried out to form the desired pattern. As a method of depositing the aluminum film, sputtering such as magnetron sputtering has been used. Since, however, the sputtering is commonly a physical deposition process which is based on the flying in vacuum, of particles sputtered from a target, the film may be formed having extremely small thickness at step portions or on insulating film side walls, resulting in a disconnection in an extreme instance. Non-uniformity in layer thickness or disconnection may cause the problem that the reliability of LSI is seriously lowered.
In order to solve the problems as discussed above, various types of CVD (chemical vapor deposition) processes are proposed. In such processes, a chemical reaction of a starting material gas is utilized in any form in the course of film formation. In the case of plasma CVD or photo-induced CVD, the starting material gas is decomposed in a gaseous phase, and an active species produced there further reacts on the substrate to cause film formation.
Since in these CVD processes the reaction takes place in a gaseous phase, the surface can be well covered irrespective of any surface irregularities on the substrate, but the carbon atoms contained in the starting gas molecules may be undesirably incorporated into the film. In particular, in the case of plasma CVD, there has been the problem that charged particles cause damage, what is called plasma damage, as is the case of sputtering.
In heat CVD, the reaction taking place mainly on the substrate surface causes a film to grow, and hence the surface can be well covered irrespective of any surface irregularities on the substrate. This can prevent disconnection at step portions or the like. This process is also free from the damage caused by charged particles that may be caused in plasma CVD or sputtering. Hence, the heat CVD has been studied from various approaches as a method of forming aluminum films. As a method of forming an aluminum film by commonly available heat CVD, a method is used in which an organic aluminum having been dispersed in a carrier gas is transported onto a heated substrate and gas molecules are thermally decomposed on the substrate to form a film. In an example disclosed, for example, in Journal of Electrochemical Society, Vol. 131, page 2175 (1984), triisobutyl aluminum [(i-C.sub.4 H.sub.9).sub.3 Al] (hereinafter "TIBA") is used as the organic aluminum and film formation is carried out at a temperature of 260.degree. C. under a reaction tube pressure of 0.5 Torr to form a film of 3.4 .mu..OMEGA..multidot.cm.
When the TIBA is used, no continuous film can be obtained unless a pretreatment is applied such that TiCl.sub.4 is flowed before the film formation to activate the substrate surface so that nuclei can be formed. Including the instance where TiCl.sub.4 is used, there is commonly a disadvantage that use of the TIBA may bring about a poor surface flatness. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 63-33569 discloses a method in which no TiCl.sub.4 is used and instead an organic aluminum is heated in the vicinity of a substrate to thereby form a film. In this instance, as clearly stated in the publication, it is necessary to provide a step of removing an oxide film naturally formed on the substrate surface. The publication also discloses that since the TIBA can be used alone, it is unnecessary to use a carrier gas other than TIBA but Ar gas may be used as the carrier gas. There, however, is no assumption as to the reaction of TIBA with another gas (e.g., H.sub.2) and there is no disclosure as to the use of hydrogen as the carrier gas. The publication also mentions trimethyl aluminum (TMA) besides TIBA, but has no specific disclosure as to the gases other than them. This is due to the fact that any use of any organic metals must be individually studied since, in general, chemical properties of organic metals greatly change depending on slight changes in organic substituents attached to metal elements.
Electrochemical Society, Draft Collections for the 2nd Symposium, Japanese Branch, page 75 (Jul. 7, 1989) discloses a method concerning the formation of aluminum films by double-wall CVD method. In this method, an apparatus is so designed that the gas temperature becomes higher than the substrate temperature by the use of TIBA. This method has the disadvantages not only that it is difficult to control the difference between the gas temperature and the temperature on the substrate surface but also that bombs and conveying pipes must be heated. This method also has the problems such that no uniform continuous film can be obtained unless the film is made thick to a certain extent, the film has a poor flatness and the selectivity can not be maintained for a long period of time.
Etching of aluminum may bring about after-corrosion, i.e., the corrosion of aluminum that may be caused by HCl generated because of the use of a chlorine gas such as Cl.sub.2 or CCl.sub.4 as a result of reaction of Cl.sub.2 or its reaction product such as AlCl.sub.3 adhered during etching, with water remaining in the air or etching chamber. This corrosion is a great cause of the disconnection of wiring or electrodes.
Meanwhile, besides these techniques, there is a method making use of photo-induced CVD, in which the surface of a substrate is selectively irradiated with light to cause photochemical reaction only on the irradiated surface so that a material can be selectively deposited thereon. Since, however, it is impossible to cause no reaction at all in the gaseous phase, the material may necessarily be deposited on the part other than the irradiated part. In addition, the photo-induced CVD commonly brings about slow deposition, where the rate of deposition is smaller by the factor of one figure than that of the heat CVD.
As semiconductor devices are made more highly integrated and made to have a higher performance, attention is also drawn to CVD, etching, surface modification, cleaning, etc. which utilize light irradiation. This is because such a process enables low-temperature processing and causes less damage, as is characteristic of a photo-process, and also because spatially selective processing has become indispensable for the process of fabricating semiconductor devices. Incidentally, a common process making use of photo-processing includes;
1) a process in which the surface of a substrate is irradiated with light in a reactive gas atmosphere to cause excitation and decomposition of the reactive gas to bring several kinds of gases into reaction (i.e., gaseous phase reaction), whereby a deposit is formed on the surface or the surface is etched or cleaned; and PA1 2) a process in which the surface of a substrate is heated by light irradiation to cause the surface to thermochemically react with a reactive gas or irradiated with light to cause the surface to photochemically react with a reactive gas (i.e., interface reaction), whereby a deposit is formed on the surface or the surface is etched or cleaned.
The former process can be exemplified by a process in which the surface of a substrate is irradiated with a KrF excimer laser light in a gas atmosphere comprising SiH.sub.4 and O.sub.2, to cause SiH.sub.4 and O.sub.2 to react in the gaseous phase so that SiO.sub.2 is deposited on the substrate. In this method, however, the reaction product may scatter at random in the gaseous phase and hence there is basically no spatial selectivity. As for the latter process, it can be exemplified by a process in which the substrate is etched in a Cl.sub.2 gas atmosphere. Although no details of the reaction process have been elucidated in this method, it is presumed that the electrons excited on the surface irradiated with light are received by the chlorine atoms and incorporated into the Si substrate, in the state of which the reaction proceeds, and hence it is possible to cause the reaction only on the surface irradiated with light and therefor to effect spatially selective processing.
Of the above conventional thin-film device processing methods described above, the methods making use of photolithography have the problems of a decrease in yield and an increase in cost. The method making use of the photoetching technique has the problem that it is impossible to perform fine processing faithful to a pattern because of the scattering or diffraction of light at the inside of processed grooves. In addition, in order to carry out perfect anisotropic etching, a side-wall protective film must be formed, and this film may remain as a residue to have a bad influence on the device. Moreover, the poly-Si is etched at a rate as low as about 40 .ANG./min, which is lower by the factor of 2 figures than those in other etching processes. In instances in which large-area display devices as exemplified by 14 inch liquid crystal display devices are manufactured, the irradiation area becomes larger by the factor of .about.2.times.10.sup.4 times than the experimental data, and hence the process can not reach the level of practical use at all even if an excimer laser with an output which is highest at present (about 100 W) is used as a light source. In addition, there has been the problem that, where the ultraviolet light having passed the mask is shed on the Si substrate through an ultraviolet irradiation window provided in the wall of the reaction chamber, a substance produced as a result of etching reaction may be deposited on this ultraviolet irradiation window and may absorb the ultraviolet light to cause a lowering of etching speed, and hence the ultraviolet irradiation window must be cleaned often with difficulty.
Of the above fine-processing methods used in thin-film devices, the method making use of photolithography requires use of a resist, which is stripped, and hence the method has been involved in the problem that the resist stripped comes out as dust and adheres to the surface of a substrate to cause a deterioration of the performance of devices and also to bring about a decrease in yield.
In the method in which the dry etching is carried out without use of the photolithography, manufacture at a low cost and in a high yield can be achieved, but no sufficiently high etching selectivity can be attained between the protective film serving as a mask in etching and the film to which the fine processing is to be applied. Thus there is the problem that if the protective film formed by surface modification carried out once has a small thickness, the protective film serving as a mask in dry etching may disappear and hence the etching of the film to which the fine processing is to be applied can not be in a sufficient amount (or depth).
As another problem, these photo-excitation processes discussed above leave some room for improvement for their better adaptation to semiconductor devices having been made more highly integrated and made to have a higher performance. One of the room of improvement is that a light-absorptive cross-sectional area or a light-reactive cross-sectional area is so small that the rate of processing is low. For example, in the photo-excitation etching of a silicon substrate, most papers report that the etching rate is approximately 100 to 2,000 .ANG./min (Research Reports XII on New Electronic Materials, Photo-excitation Processing Technique Research Report 1, Japan Electronic Industry Association, March 1986), which is an etching rate lower by the factor of about one figure than that in the conventional plasma etching. In infrared irradiation using a CO.sub.2 laser or the like, the thermochemical reaction caused by the heating of the substrate is mainly utilized, and hence images may be blurred because of the diffusion of heat. This has sometimes caused a problem when the substrate surface must be processed in a good selectivity.
In the above photoetching, it is impossible to perform fine processing faithful to a pattern because of the scattering or diffraction of light at the inside of processed grooves. In addition, in order to carry out perfect anisotropic etching, a side-wall protective film must be formed, and this film may remain as a residue to have an ill influence on the device.
In instances in which large-area display devices as exemplified by 14 inch liquid-crystal display devices are manufactured, the poly-Si is etched at a very low rate, which is 40 .ANG./min at most, as reported in the Sekine et al.'s report. This is lower by the factor of about 2 figures than those in other etching processes. The process can not reach the level of practical use at all even if an excimer laser having an irradiation area which is larger by the factor of at least 2.times.10.sup.4 times and having an output which is highest at present (about 100 W) is used as a light source. In addition, there has been the problem that a substance produced as a result of etching reaction may be deposited on the ultraviolet irradiation window through which the ultraviolet light is passed, to cause a lowering of the etching rate, and hence the window must be cleaned often.